The Inner Darkness
by YuriPrime
Summary: With the darkness sealed, now the boy had no purpose but to live his life like an ordinary person, until a message appeared to him and returned him to fray, alongside the CPUs of the Hyper Dimension. Rated T for foul language
1. Chapter 1: A mundane life ends

**Hello, readers**

 **This my very first fic, so please go easy on me...**

 **Anyway, since no one knows what my OC looks like, I'll tell y'all**

 **He has black messy hair and black eyes, he wears a black zipped up parka over a white shirt, blue jeans and brown sneakers, he also wears a rosary  
Why is he wearing it, I'm not telling anyone because that'll spoil the surprise**

 **His personality, you'll find out eventually**

 **Anyway, the whole fic will be in chronological order, meaning it'll be from mk2 to VII, and if you think the first game is part of it, then you're wrong**

 **Also, I don't own the Neptunia series, just my OC  
There will be a lot of references of many games, just like in the series**

 **Without further a due, the story begins**

A dream...

No, something feels off, like I've been here and at the same time I haven't

When I looked around, the only  
things I see are that huge eerie tower with screens on it, a sky that looks like it's been covered by darkness, some game consoles and oversized controllers, except that most, if not all, have been abandoned and forgotten... At least that's what I think

I look further from this "console graveyard", and I found five women, entangled, by some sort of wires

Before I could do anything, I hear  
a laughter from behind, and I feel a chill on my spine

"finally! I've been really bored for a while and now I found someone to kill"

(A mechanical voice?)

When I turn around, a giant robot already swung its gigantic double-sided halberd at me

"AH!"

I got up quickly in my bed from  
that nightmare and looked around my room  
I sighed in relief "good, that was just a dream"

A soon as got off my bed and ate my breakfast, which is just toasted bread, nothing much, a pigeon flew right at my window, which I notice right away that its carrying a message

"is this for me?"

I took the piece of paper from the carrier pigeon and let it fly away  
It said...

come to the church immediately

And with that, I change to my usual clothes and left

Along the way, some guys have cornered a little girl, who's wearing a sleeveless summer dress and sandals, in an alley.

(Not if I can help it)  
I head straight to one of the thugs, patted his shoulder

"huh? Who the fuck are you?!"

I immediately punched one of the thugs, which, honestly, wasn't a good idea since they turn their attention to me

"oh you are so dead, man"

"come then" I taunted as I take a fighting stance "I'll make you all taste the ground for trying to harm a little girl" of course, one  
by one, they come after me

The first one tried to punch me, but grab his arm and thrown him to the ground, following up with a punch to the face. Another tried to do the same but ended the same way

One of the thugs try to grab me, but I grab him instead and throw him towards his buddies, which staggered them to the wall  
One of those guys grab a nearby lead pipe and try to hit me, I disarm him, by bending his elbow,  
and hit him with the pipe

"what the fuck is wrong with you idiots?! He's just one guy" a thug shouts in an angry tone

(that must be the leader)

I zoom in on the ringleader and, immediately, I swing the lead pipe at the thug's head, crashing him to the ground

More thugs are coming in to my direction  
(I guess I was wrong)

"come on, kill this asshole" the thugs now pull out their knives

The girl is shaking, afraid that I'm gonna be killed. I pat her and gave her a smile "don't worry, I won't die. Have faith in me" I said as grip the pipe tightly

The girl nodded, I take a kenjutsu stance, I close my eyes and breath in

"get him!" one of the thugs  
shouted

As soon as they charge at me, I breath out and let my eyes open, this time it is crimson in color. I zoom in at the thug in front, thrust the pipe at his abdomen and swipe at his head, the rest of the thugs surround me but it is too little, too late

They all thrust their knives at me, I smirk and cast "Repel!" an unknown force broke some of the knives, others are blown away. As they are surprise at what  
happen, I knock all of them down with the pipe... Almost

A thug aim his gun at me "look out, mister" the girl shouts. the thug shoots me, but I block each bullet with the pipe. As soon as he ran out of ammo, I zoom in and hit him with the pipe

"I hope you people learn your lesson" I said as I drop the pipe  
"the next time you do this, it'll be more than just a beating"

"come on, run away" one of thugs  
said in fear and ran away along with rest that I knock down

I sighed and look at the girl "are you okay, little one?"

The girl nods "uh-huh thank you, mister"

"are you lost?" I question

The girl shakes her head "nuh-uh, my big brother told me to go to the church"

"alone? That's dangerous!" I said  
in shock "it is a good thing that I notice but please don't do that again"

The girl cries "*sniff* I-I'm sorry... I just... *sniff* I just wanna see my big brother"

"it's okay, don't cry" I said "How about we go to the church together?"

The girl looks at me in surprise "huh? Really?"

I nodded "yep, I am going there  
myself"  
"thank you, mister" the girl smiled at me

"so what's your name?" I ask

"my name is Marie. And you, mister?"

"my name is Yuri, it's good to meet you"

Marie giggles "your name sounds girly"

I dryly laugh "I get that a lot. So  
let's go"

Marie and I are on our way to the church

(I'm curious about Marie's brother)

"is your brother gonna be a priest?" I ask Marie

"nuh-uh, he's gonna become a Paladin"

(I see, so he must be a new recruit)  
"are you a Paladin too, Mr. Yuri?"

"just Yuri is fine, and yes, I am a Paladin" I said as I look away "But I no longer wield my sword anymore"

Marie looks at me in confusion "what do you mean by that?"

I look back at Marie and smiled "it's better that you don't know"

"aaaawwwww" Marie pouted  
We arrive at the church, which looks more like a cathedral. Marie is surprised looking at how big it is

"so this is the church?"

"believe it or not, it is"

I open the door for Marie, I said to her "after you, young lady" and she entered, I followed after I close the door.

Marie looks amazed at the inside. Although I've been here so many  
times before the Hellgate was sealed, there is still that nostalgic air that I feel. Although, this may sound boring to some people, what I like most in here the choir

("Too bad I can't listen to that now")

"well, if it isn't Yuri the Legend," a blonde Paladin in silver armor says, who is coming in from the left hallway

"how many times have I told you never to call me that, Michael?" I  
said in annoyed tone. of course, he laughed

"sorry, I cannot help it."

"um, Yuri, who is that?" Marie asks

"that's Michael, commander of the Paladins and a total teaser"

"hey, is that last part necessary?"  
Both Marie and I laughed

"speaking of Paladins, is my brother around? His name is  
Keith" Marie asks again

(Keith, why does that name sound familiar)

"oh, you mean that guy?" Michael answers "he's preparing himself for the Rite"

"really? Can I see him?"

"sure, you'll find him nearby"

"thank you" Marie then walks off to find her brother  
"why were you speaking in that ridiculous tone" I said to Michael

"I'm mearly trying to make her understand me, and you did the same too"

I shrugged "okay, but why am I here for? To attend the ceremony?"

"it is a necessity. You should have know that as a Paladin" Michael says in a monotone voice  
"to hear their oath"  
"yes..." I stood in silence, thinking about the recruits, but Michael broke that with a question

"are you sure that you don't want to take up your sword anymore?"

I gave Michael a serious look "I can't return anymore, after everything that has happened... That sword's purpose is done"

"I understand, I won't condemn you from your mundane life" says Michael "You deserve it after  
what you've done for Humanity"

The bell tolls, the Paladin's Rite must be starting

"the ceremony is about to begin. Let's go, my friend"

"yes, let's go" I said after breaking off the seriousness

After the whole ceremony, and had some talk with the priests and the recruits, I went home

(I wonder why Marie and her  
brother didn't come to talk to me, how odd)

On the way back, I'm being contacted, magically "hello, who is it?" I ask as stop walking

"hello, Yuri, it's been so long" a woman's voice answers

"Haruka, I'm surprised to hear your voice"

"it's nice to hear your voice too, my little brother"  
"so, how've you been, big sister?"

Haruka sighs "I've been worse"

"what do you mean?"

"being in a magic academy is not easy, with all the training and competitions"

"oh, I get it" I said " but will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. What about you, though?" she asks "you've been alone for 10 years"  
"I've been living as best I could, so do not worry too much"

"I see" she sighs in relief "I got to go now, I'll be contacting you in another time"

"okay, good bye for now" with that farewell, she cut off our communication, I continue walking back home

As soon as enter my house, I grab my handheld console  
I know what everyone is thinking 'Why do I have it even though I'm religious?' Well, I have a mundane life, so don't make it complicating

But something's weird about it. As soon as I load up a game, a question is brought out.

(okay, that's gotta be weird. But I sense no demonic power in this... Odd)

I didn't want to read it, but something tells me that I have no  
choice.  
It said:

Will you save Gamindustri?  
(yes) (no)

Gamindustri? As in the game's world, that isn't possible. The more I stare at the question, the more it feels like the demons are playing with my head

Then again, since there is no demonic power, it no more than a cry for help  
Before I get dramatic, I press yes  
Then, the screen turn white, and more words are placed in.

It says:

Thank you for accepting. Although, there will dangers looming around, you will meet people that will help along the way

Please, save the CPUs

The screen start turning brighter, engulfing me as I lose  
consiousness


	2. Chapter 2: Crisis in Gamindustri

I wake up in a forest that I'm not familiar of. It is weird that I was in my room, then a few minutes later I'm in a forest with some tech around... Although, it does look familiar now. I wander around, looking if there's some civilization, but all I see are trees, and a bunch of slimes that have a tail and ears of a dog bouncing around. I think it is called a dogoo.

(does this mean I'm in the game?)

The more I look at it, the more it feels like I want to leave it alone, so I did just that. As I walk around the woods, something is following me

"I know you are following me, come out" I shout

"I knew hiding really was a bitch, but ah well" a fairy says as she comes out of hiding She looks just like any other fairy I've seen before, very small stature and she has wings, the only difference is that she has dark skin, wearing a black dress and she is sitting on a book, which looks like a grimoire.

"who are you?" I ask the fairy "and what do you want?"

"boy, you really like to get to the point, huh?" she shrugs "I'm Croire, and what I want? Let's just say it's something that's inside of you"

(does this mean that she knows about "that"?! If so...)

I prepare myself for the worst, but... She laughs at me "you really are paranoid, huh?"

"how do you know about 'it'?"

"I've been watching you, killing those shit demons and sealing their existence back in the Hellgate" Croire laughs at the events "man, that was one good history to record"

"I see, so you're the one that sent me!"

"yep, I had to make that trash up so that you would come-"she says but I cut her off "so that the history that you record will be just as sweet" I said in a monotone voice "right again" Croire exclaims "but, since those bitches sealed your powers, I'm gonna help you unseal that"

"what do you mean?"

"better listen, instead of bitching around for answers" and just like that, I close my eyes and focus my hearing on my surrounding, until I hear a faint squek and flapping noises

"bats?!" I ask Croire as I open my eyes "yep" she answers "you better get moving now, this dimension might end if you keep wasting time and asking more" I shrug and sigh "fine, but you better answer them when we meet again" I walk away from Croire, wondering what is her motivation for all of this... I think I'm almost at the exit, but...

"Grrrrrrrr"

Of course, a dragon with a humanoid appearance is guarding it. It must be called an Ancient Dragon, what's even worse is that I'm unarmed. "this can't be my day, as they say" I said as I sigh I put on my hood and try to sneak pass it by blending in to the shadows, but the dragon notice me and charges at me with its big claws. No surprises there, I'm just not sneaky. I dodge just in time, but now I have no choice but to fight it. I try to summon my sword but...

"what is the meaning of this?!"

I couldn't summon it, it's as if I'm cut off from my workshop. I knew the dragon doesn't like being kept waiting, it swipes its claw at me, which I ducked at the right moment. "GROOOAAAAHHH" The dragon keep swiping its claws and breathing fire at me. Although I manage to jump and dodge its attacks, it still manage to scratch me a few times, not only that, I'm starting to feel worn out.

(if only I could summon any of my swords, this is not good)

Desperate, I quickly look around and see a wooden sword, which looks like a katana, lying on the ground, it may not look it but it is enough for me. I rush towards the piece of wood while dodging the dragon's attacks, I grab the wooden sword "alright, you overgrown lizard" I said as my black eyes turn crimson and my pupils slit.

"prepare to meet your end"

I place my left hand on the wooden sword's rain-guard, sliding my hand to the point of the sword, engulfing it with the wind **"Augmentation: wind slasher"**. "GRAAAAAAHHH" the dragons roars at me again, and swipes its claw at me. This time I didn't dodge it but... **"Hasagi"** I cut its claw with a single slash, which release a whirlwind, not strong enough to send it flying, but it is enough to push it back

"RAAAAAHHHH" the dragon roars in pain as its dismembered claw falls to the ground.

"now it's my turn" I said as I charge at it. the dragon breathes fire at me but I'm too fast for the flames to reach me. I start off by slashing its legs, the dragon swipes its claw at me, I jump over and dismember its other claw. The dragon tries to breath fire at me again, but "face the wind" I slash the ground in an arc, creating a wind wall, blocking the fire. With the dragon exausted for breathing fire, I jump high above the dragon, preparing for an overhead slash.

"Game Over, lizard" with the momentum of the fall, I cut it, headfirst, in half, dissolving into some sort of data, while my irises' color return to its usual color, my pupils return to normal, and the wooden sword disappears as I cover it with a red mist.

I exited the forest, exhausted, and in pain, but alive. I went on the cliffside and look in the distance, I see a city and a huge skyscraper in the center. It's a good place to start, so I headed to the city. As soon as I arrive, I am losing all my strength just to keep myself consious. In the end, I collapse at the entrance of the city. Before my consiousness slips away, I hear a voice of a woman saying "are you okay?"

Too bad I couldn't respond, and I just let my consiousness slip away. I look upon what seems to be just darkness, looking around was pointless since it all look the same, until a strange voice starts groaning **"I'm hungry..."**

"who are you?" I ask the mysterious voice

 **"it's been a decade since I had it, now I feel so hungry"**

"why are you hungry?" I ask again

 **"because you aren't giving me blood!"** a dark figure manifests and charges at me, it's as if "he" wanted to bite my neck

"AH!"I wake up from a weird dream, wondering about "him" again

(how many times do I have to see that?)

I notice now that I'm in a room that is purple and white in color, and the fact that I'm practically naked and bandaged up made me wonder about what was I doing while I was asleep or better yet, who undress me and gave me first aid? Before answering those questions, I try to find my clothes and after a couple of minutes, I found my jeans in a cabinet, and my black parka, all torn up, in a hanger but I couldn't find my shirt or even my sneakers. I quickly try to put them on, until the door is about to open, I slow down time for a bit, just enough for me to put on my jeans and my parka, then I resume time. As the door opens, it reveals two women, one that had pink hair and another a brunette

"well, someone's up pretty fast" says the brunette

"I guess I just recover fast" "oh, that's good. You were full of scratches that I had to bandage you" says the pink-haired girl

"so that explains the bandages, but why was I naked?"

"oh, that was part of the proceedure"

(I've never heard of a proceedure like that...)

"anyway, who are you two?"

"shouldn't you say your name first before asking anyone elses" the brunette retorts

"oh, right, sorry" I said "my name is Yuri, and you two" "the name's IF, I'm the gust of wind blowing through Gamindustri" IF exclaims her intro

"and my name is Compa, it's nice to meet you" she says in a cheerful tone "

likewise" I said with a smile "so, where am I? And how'd I get here?"

"this is Planeptune's Basilicom, and how you got here? Well..."

"I found you in front of the entrance of Planeptune, lying on the ground" Compa says

"now that I think about it, how did you get all those scratches?" IF asks me

"well..." I explain about what happen to me in the forest, except about my meeting with Croire. No matter what, I can't tell them about 'that'

"I see" the brunette nods "so you fought an Ancient Dragon?"

"yeah, and with this" I manifest the wooden sword in my hands "Iffy, isn't that Nep-Nep's?" Compa asks IF

(wait, Iffy?!)

"it looks like it. How did you get it?"

I try to hide my surprised expression and answer "when I was fighting that dragon, I was desperate to find a weapon, and wouldn't you know it, I found it lying on the ground"

(that might have Croire's doing...)

"well, that's enough Q&A for now" says IF

"isn't Histy going to talk to Yu-Yu, Iffy?" (since when did I get an even girly-er name?)

"you're right, Compa"

"who is this "Histy", Ms. IF" I ask IF

"I think it's better for you meet her" she answers nonchalantly as she leaves, along with Compa and I follow along as well As we walk on the hallway, I stop and take a look at the window. "woah" I am surprise at what seem to be a technologically-advance city

"is this your first time in Planeptune, Yu-Yu?" Compa asks me

"yeah, this level of tech is a far cry to the ones back at home" I said as I turn to the girls' direction

"too bad the CPU that governs this nation isn't as advance"

"what does that mean?" "I really want to say 'you should meet her' but..." IF says as she looks away, I look at her with worry

(did something happened?)

"Nep-Nep is trapped in the Gamindustri Graveyard" Compa answers my thoughts "along with Ge-Ge and the other CPUs"

(I must be so obvious. However...)

I look at Compa, with seriousness in my eyes "how long have they been trapped?" I ask her

"3 years" a soft voice answers me

"huh?" surprised, I look at where the voice come from. It turns out to be a fairy, just like Croire. But unlike Croire, she has fair skin, blonde hair styled in twintails and wearing what seems to be a purple dress, not only that, she is sitting on a tome.

"let me introduce you" IF says as she goes right next to the tome fairy "this is Histoire, she is the Oracle of Planeptune"

"it's a pleasure to meet you" I said with a smile "my name is Yuri"

Histoire giggled after hearing my name "is there something funny?"

"it's nothing" she said

"back to business" I said as I put back my 'game face' "how can we free them?"

"are you willing to help?" Histoire asks me

"I am" I answer "I just need some answers"

"what is it?" "what is a CPU?" IF comically collapse at what I think is a dumb question.

"you really don't know?" she says as she stands up, I shook my head in response to her question.

"a CPU or Console Pantron Unit is a goddess-" Histoire answers but I cut her off "that uses the power of faith to strengthen and sustain themselves, right?"

"that is correct" Histoire exclaims "the faith is converted into energy we call "shares" and that is what we are going to use to rescue the CPUs"

"but how?" I ask

"I will create a crystal called a Sharicite to contain it, however..."

"you don't know if it'll be enough for all five of them, correct?"

"yes..."

"how long will it be finish?"

"it will be done in 3 days"

"that should enough time to prepare" with that, I walk away from them

"wait" IF shouts "where are you going?" "I' going to find my shirt"

"you didn't notice, Yu-Yu? It was sitting in the desk the whole time" I facepalm over my own stupidity...

 **A/N**

 **Hello again, hello again. Now I think I know what you all wanted to say "why did you take so long to make it?!" well, to put it bluntly, I'm slow but careful with what I do and I didn't set up a deadline, which kinda makes me feel like an idiot right now. Another question would be "why did you name your OC 'Yuri'?" well, that's simple but I'm not gonna tell the answer, although I will give a hint, and that is "his name came from Hebrew." everything from that point, you'll have to find out. Anyway, I'm gonna put up Nepstation as a way to answer questions and to add some trivia. That is all I have to say, this is YuriPrime, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: the Fusion Edge

I went to the Virtua Forest, the same forest from before, alone, to practice. as tomorrow, me, IF and Compa will be transported to the Gamindustri Graveyard. I shudder about the nightmare from before, the five girls entangled, a giant murderous robot, I didn't want both to be real. however, thinking about it will get me nowhere.

(this is a good place to start.)

I stop walking, close my eyes and imagine where enemies should be standing as I pull from my pocket a handle that extended into a technological sword.

(just focus on the enemy.)

as I open my eyes, it instantly turn crimson. I dash towards the images, slicing each one as quickly as possible. In reality, I'm just slashing branches.

* * *

 _I gave the wooden sword to Histoire, knowing that it belong to a goddess._

 _"are you positive about this?" the fairy asks._

 _"it doesn't belong to me, so yes..."_

 _"that also means you're gonna be unarmed, huh?"_

 _"it's true, I have no weapons..."_

 _I frown over that thought. The fact that I'm helping them, even though I'm just a complete stranger, as well as the fact that I'm unarmed makes me feel worse... however, the little tome fairy looks like she is going to reassure me. I can tell because she is giggling._

 _"do not worry," Histoire says "there is a shop that sells weapons here."_

 _"that requires money and I don't have any..."_

 _"as I said 'do not worry'" she simply gave me some money... at least that's what I think_

 _"IF, please escort Yuri to the weapon shop"_

 _"alright, but first," IF says as she points at my torn clothes "you might need some new clothes"_

* * *

 _as IF and I go to the shop, I feel a little uncomfortable with the coat that she lent me. I look at myself at a glass window nearby, unintentionally stopping, to look at the coat. it's a simple black coat with a tint of white on the sleeves._

 _"hey, slow poke!" IF shouts as she is a bit distant from me "do you want to be left behind?"_

 _"oh, right!" I said as I run towards her "sorry!"_

 _we arrive at the weapon shop, however it didn't look like how I could picture it. instead having a gothic theme, it look more like it came from a science expo. I let my mouth open in awe of the sight._

 _"are you just gonna keep your mouth open?" she says._

 _I shook my head, just to get that expression out of me "no."_

 _as we enter the shop, again, I am at awe at what I'm seeing. the interior design is futuristic, with holograms and metallic floor. I shook my head, again._

 _"alright, what kind of weapon do you use?" IF ask me._

 _I cross my arms and think about the whole thing._

 _(should I be using swords again...? Or something else?)_

 _while I continue to think about it, IF was laughing, probably at me._

 _"are you serious?" IF said "that was just a rhetorical question."_

 _I felt really stupid about it. however, I didn't cringe or facepalm over it, instead I simply smile and said "oh, I see."_

 _however, she just sighs over that reaction "you're no fun."_

 _"I'm sorry, but let's just find me a sword?"_

 _"alright."_

 _after a few minutes of observing and holding each type of sword, almost none of it felt like I have a connection. Although I love to lecture about this, I'd rather not bore anybody reading. Another few minutes later, I laid my eyes on one sword that interests me. the sword is a single edge blade, almost looks like a Dao, but with technology. as I place my hand on the handle, it was more than just a single-edge sword. I grab the tech sword and quickly went to the counter._

 _"Excuse me," I said to the man in the counter "can you tell me something about this sword?"_

 _"oh, this thing?" the man said with a smile "sure. what do you need to know?"_

 _"is there something more in this sword?"_

 _"you noticed already? I guess I can tell you the Fusion Edge's features."_

* * *

 _As we leave the shop, she looks at the sword in curiosity. I retract the blade, leaving only a handle, and put it in my pocket as it is small enough to fit._

 _"so you're okay with that?" IF says. I nodded in response to her._

 _"okay, then how about I test you?"_

 _"excuse me?"_

 _"I said I'm going to test you." she says again "I want you to show me if you got what it takes to fight ASIC."_

 _We went to the Colosseum, which took me by surprise. although, the architecture is not like one of the ruined cities, but much like the whole of Planeptune, it is futuristic. I told IF that I wanted to site see the whole building, until I was in the arena. The very thought of me fighting a residence of this world would be good experience, however she didn't seem like she can fight with heavy equipment..._

 _much time has passed, IF and I are in the arena, stretching for the fight. After that, she materialize her weapons, a pair of Katars._

 _(I see now. So she moves fast with a Katar on each hand.)_

 _I reach out on my pocket, grab the handle, attract its blade out and take a defensive stance._

 _"So... Are you ready?"_

 _"If you are, then I am as well."_

 _This time, I didn't want my eyes to turn crimson for this fight, as it is not appropriate... yet._

 _"Alright, then here I come" she dashes towards me, typical for anyone in melee combat. as she is in range, IF prepares to swing here left arm in a horizontal. I reacted on blocking that but she instead crouches in front of me._

 _(a feint!)_

 _IF attacks me with a sweep, which I jumped, then she rapidly attack me with her katars as I land. I manage to block every single swipe, then pushed her back with a kick in abdomen._

 _(she's good, and fast.)_

 _"hey, Yuri?"_

 _"what is it?"_

 _"are you holding back?"_

 _"what makes you say that?"_

 _"don't play dumb! I can tell that you're holding back because you're exerting less effort on defense."_

 _I smiled upon what she said. after all, she caught me._

 _"okay, then"_

 _"good, now-" before she could say anything else, I'm already in-front of her, preparing to swing. she responds in defense, however I retracted the blade, which made me spin and gave her a kick in the same spot as before. I attract the blade again and charged at her as she sticks her landing, so to speak, then we started parrying and swiping our weapons. she breaks our clash by kicking me back._

 _"you're good, really good" she says._

 _"I should say the same thing to you."_

 _"Now, I don't need to hold back."_

 _"what do you mean?"_

 _"I mean this! **Demonic Inferno!** "_

 _She casts a magic circle that symbolizes fire in my surroundings, in which I was able to jump up from the explosions._

 _(This is magic. much like my sister's!)_

 _when I look at IF, she is smirking. that's when I realized it, a little late..._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"_

 _A pillar of flames engulf me. that's also when 'he' started to slow down time and talks within my head._

 _ **"You seem to be in pain."**_

 _(this is nothing.)_

 _ **"oh don't act like a tough guy. you- or rather we- will die if you do."**_

 _(and you might kill her if I let you go!)_

 _ **"toché."** 'he' says **"** **but remember that you'll never save those girls with that miniscule amount of power."**_

 _(what are you saying?!)_

 _ **"I'm saying 'you should let that fly unseal our powers'"**_

 _(and did you ever think that Croire might release you?!)  
_

 ** _"big deal..."_**

 _(what?!) 'he' sighs, as if he is bored._

 ** _"you know what? just focus on the fight."_**

 _(answer my question!)_

 ** _"I've said too much."_**

 _(wait!)_

 _as 'he' resumes time, the scalding pain from IF's magic returned as I am still in a pillar of flames. I let my eyes turn crimson as I let out my own spell. "Repel!" an unknown force burst out of the pillar of flames. I landed on the ground, in pain of that magic, I look at IF with these crimson eyes. "so this is what you meant?"  
_

 _she charges at me again, this time I didn't want to wait for her to strike and charged at her. as she is about to attack, I retracted the blade and extended the blade on the other end of the handle, which, in size, looks like a parrying dagger. she swings her left arm and I block it with the blade, locking it in place as I grab her left arm and throw her down to the ground. as she tries to stand up, I grab her right leg and slam her to the ground twice. as I realize that I am starting to act like a beast, I moved back from IF, feeling afraid of what I'm feeling. she stands up, in pain from the thrashing._

 _she sighs from what has happened "looks like I took you way too seriously that it almost felt like a death match... ow."_

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" I said in worry._

 _"it's fine..."_

 _"let's just head back and have you treated..."_

* * *

 _we returned to the Basilicom, Compa had a worried look on IF as I told her what happened  
_

 _"Yuri" the tome fairy said "can you with me to talk?"_

 _I look at Histoire with confusion "okay..."_

 _we went out of the room and entered another room that seems to be the living room. Histoire looks at me with seriousness in her eyes "tell me, are you from another world?"_

 _I am shocked at question concerning where I am, I stayed calm and answered her "yes, I'm from a different world. a world that had chaos."_

 _"I see and is 'Yuri' truly your name?"_

 _"no, it's simply a nickname. my name is Uri Thaddeus, and from where I'm from, I was called a Paladin"_

* * *

I breath a sigh, tired of swinging the sword on branches.

(tomorrow is the day. can I really save them...)

I continue to think about tomorrow as I leave the forest, retracting the blade in its compact form, returning to the Basilicom to rest.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **hey, hey. Sorry that it took me after Chinese New Year to finish this and I wanted to build up Yuri's real name but that's not the case. Believe me, I tried but any idea I made was scrapped. anyway, as I said in the last notes... Nepgear, Uri, take it away!**

* * *

 **NEPSTATION**

Nepgear: Hello, and welcome to Nepstation.

Uri: Where everything that happens here means nothing to the main story, and the fact we can see what others are saying.

Nepgear: oh goodness, I'm still so nervous about this.

Uri: if you're that nervous, try thinking everyone is a vegetable.

Nepgear: I don't think that's gonna work

Histoire: please, you two, get back to the program.

Uri: oh, right.

Nepgear: I'm sorry

Uri: anyway. here in Nepstation, as explained by the author, will be where the questions answered, as he wanted to do it in the fun way.

Neptune: hey, why am I not in there? I'm the Protag of the series.

Histoire: Neptune, it is clearly stated that the current protagonist in this is Uri.

Uri: ANYWAY! this is also where we put data about characters. I know that the readers have the knowledge the CPUs and the Candidates already, but since I'm an OC, we'll have you know that.

Nepgear: and since this is the first, we won't be answering questions. instead, we will reveal information about the OCs in this fanfiction.

Uri: with that said, the first one will be... me?

Nepgear: goodness, is there something wrong about that?

Uri: uhhhhh no, not really. it just confused me

Nepgear: okay, if you say so.

Full Name: Uri Thaddeus  
Age: 18  
Sex:male  
Favorite color: Azure  
Current Weapon: Fusion Edge

a Paladin who rallied with his fellow Paladins to send the demons back to hell at a young age of 8. Currently his powers are sealed, but his combat capability is still formidable.

Uri: and that's it.

Nepgear: WHAT THE GOODNESS?! you are that young?

Uri: well, yes. let's not talk about that. we're out of time.

Nepgear: oh, really?

Uri: it's been fun while it lasted. I'm Uri

Nepgear: and I'm Nepgear

Uri: see you guys real soon


	4. Chapter 4: The Graveyard of the Old

**It has** **been so long since I started writing again. don't ask, it's writer's block and I'm very sorry. anyway, I'll skip through what I want to say and jump back to what's next.**

The day has finally come, the rescue mission. Calling that 'mission' would be too militaristic. Anyway, while Histoire would discuss to us about what to do within the Gamindustri Graveyard, me IF and Compa had to have some breakfast, which she made pancakes. I did ask to help her with it, but she refused as she was capable, which I only smiled in front of her and let her cook. After eating, Histoire shows up with a crystal.

"is the crystal ready?" I asked Histoire

"the Sharicite is ready, however..." Histoire said with a worried look.

"you're worried that it won't be enough, is that it?"

"I only hope that is not the case"

"I hope so as well" I said to reassure her "but as for how we'll get there..."

"do not worry, I will transport all 3 of you to the Gamindustri Graveyard" Histoire says calmly "but beware, the 4 Felons are closely guarding the CPUs as we speak"

"this is gonna be tough" IF says to me "we might not be able to make it to Nep when we encounter all 4 at once"

"have faith that it won't once we are there..." I said to her "but even my hands won't stop shaking..."

(after all, from what I've seen in that vision, the sight of that mechanical monster terrifies me)

"are you ready to depart" Histoire asked to us 3

"yes" we said in unison

"then I will transport you there now" Histoire says as some sort of magic circle is being made below us, transporting me, IF and Compa.

we arrived at the Gamindustri Graveyard. Just like what I've seen in the vision, there are abandoned consoles, handhelds and even some CDs and Cartridges, reminds me so much about a team digging for a game cartridge in the dirt and cement. Exploration would have to wait, as Histoire calls to IF in one of her phones.

(I don't know why she needs so many phones to begin with...)

weird thoughts to myself aside, for a place that is suppose to be the enemy's base, it isnt guarded or there is even a person around. I cautious look around while not separating myself to IF and Compa, as God knows what may happen to them. As IF and Compa ended communication with Histoire, IF looks at me and says "alright, let's go but stay alert for an ambush"

"yes" I said to IF in response

as we walk forward, I saw it again. 5 girls tangled by wires, and all of them are unconscious. The very expression of IF and Compa were worrying.

"so this is it, right?" I ask IF

"yeah, this is it" IF says as she pulls out the Sharicite, however... A familiar presence comes from behind like in the vision...

(not again...)

I immediately pull out my weapon and block the incoming attack, just like what happen in my vision, only to be launched into the side by force of that halberd. The giant floating robot from my vision laughs sinisterly as if he is amazed.

"oh good, you didn't die" the robot says in delight "let's fight" the robot dashes towards me and attacks ferociously.

"Uri, I'll back you up" IF as she gives the Sharicite to Compa.

"No don't!!" I shout to IF while fending off and dodging the robot's attacks "I'll keep him distracted while you and Compa handle the goddesses"

"don't be stupid!" IF shouts back "you can't just handle him alone!"

"Listen" I shout to IF again "we need to prioritize the CPUs more. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Have faith in me"

"how touching" the robot says as it strikes me as I guard, which knocks me towards the abandoned consoles. while the impact did a lot of damage in me. Luckily most of the bones in my body are completely okay. Meanwhile, Compa was able to free one of the CPUs, the girl with the pink hair. As she wakes up, I try to stand again and face the robot, only to collapse on the ground.

"weak" the robot says in boredom "come on, fight some more"

as the robot raises his halberd to finish me, a blast of purple energy hits the robot's back. "who did that?!" the robot shouts towards its rear. I look at who shot the robot, and it was the pink haired girl. She appears to look like a teen with the obvious pink hair, blue eyes with a power symbol for irises and wears a skin tight white bodysuit with light purple design. Her weapon seems to look like a gun with a very long and thin blade. The robot, in anger, attacks the girl and she fends off the robot. I, on the other hand, try to summon all of my strength to get up and fight as well, however, my vision is blurry and I can't hear much of anything. when I look again at the battle, the girl seems to be losing but she used her power to blind the robot but at the cost of all the power she had, leaving her weakened on the ground. Compa carries the girl away from the robot that is flailing its halberd around, while IF carries me away. after that, I lose consciousness...

I awaken again in the same room as before and, again, I'm bandaged and unclothed...

(this has to be Compa's work)

I stand up from the bed and wears my pants and shirt but I felt a sting of pain as I wear my clothes. I leave the room, only to find Histoire in the hallway..

"Uri" she calls to me "how are already standing up?!"

"I'm sorry" I said to Histoire as I am holding my chest in pain "but I need to know if we succeeded"

"but you need to be in bed first, then we can talk"

"okay..."

I walked back into bed, while feeling the pain from the robot's attacks. Histoire looked at me with worry.

"so, did we succeed...?" I said to Histoire with a weak tone. however, Histoire shakes her head and said "you 3 were only able to rescue Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. The CPUs are still trapped in Gamindustri Graveyard..."

"so we partially succeeded in this..." I said but I am well aware with the look in Histoire so I said to her "I am going to take my rest... I'm sorry that I immediately stand up in bed while I am injured..."

"don't apologize" says Histoire "just rest for now" with that, Histoire left and I close my eyes.


End file.
